


Flight Of Fancy

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fisting, M/M, Mile High Club, Nudity, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: The guys go on their first vacation together.





	Flight Of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised story that was published in the 2005 X-Files Slash Anthology Fanzine: A Beacon In The Night. It was the first time I had a story published in a zine. I have lost my copy and would love to have one again. If you have a copy of this zine that you wouldn't mine parting with, please contact me at-- slash.emnow13@gmail.com. Thanks!

Skinner and Mulder residence

Purcellville, Virginia

Fox was nervous and excited. This was the first time he and Walter were going away together. It took them forever to come up with a place. They finally decided on Montego Bay, Jamaica. Fox had been there when he was a boy and he’d always wanted to go back. Walter made all the arrangements: he got them a week off from the Bureau, booked the flight and reserved the hotel suite. Now the day had finally come. 

Fox was sitting in the living room anxiously awaiting Walter's descent from their bedroom. They still had plenty of time to get to the airport an hour or so before their departing flight but Fox was somewhat anxious to get going. As soon as Walter got downstairs, he called for a cab. Once it arrived, they would be getting to the airport two hours early but that was fine with Fox. 

Dulles International Airport

Chantilly, Virginia

In the waiting area, Fox was a bundle of nerves. Walter bought some magazines for him to read but he couldn't read them. He decided to roam around the airport and browse the shops. Walter told him to pay attention to the time: he didn't want to board late after they were there so early. Fox nodded and went on his way. After going in and out of a few shops, he came to a shop that sold beach wear, so he went in. 

Walter looked up from the article he was reading and glanced at his watch. Boarding would begin in another 5 minutes-- where the hell was Fox?? He looked around, annoyed. He prayed he didn't have to go after him. Just as the announcement came to start boarding, Walter saw Fox emerge carrying two shopping bags. 

"I'm sorry I took so long-- at the last minute I found this shop," Fox explained. 

Walter curiously pulled open one of the bags to take a peek inside, but Fox pulled it away. 

"Uh, uh, I want it to be a surprise. I'll let you see it once we're on the beach." 

Walter shrugged. "They just announced we'll be boarding soon – you got here just in time. We're in first class, so they'll be calling us after the disabled board." 

"Yeah, I heard as I walked up. These should be able to fit in the overhead compartment, right?" Fox asked, holding up the shopping bags. 

"There shouldn't be a problem. Come on, let's get a little closer to the entrance." 

Once their carry-ons were placed in the compartments, Walter and Fox sat in their seats – Walter on the aisle and Fox near the window. Almost immediately, Fox started shaking his left leg nervously. Walter was seated on his left, so this motion was quite disturbing to him. He reached down and grabbed Fox's knee, abruptly stopping its movement. Fox looked at him and smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry." 

"Fox, I don't get it. You've flown many times. Why so nervous?" 

Fox sucked in his bottom lip. "Well, I haven't flown with you before on our first vacation together. I guess I'm a little anxious." 

Walter smiled and squeezed his lover's thigh. "I understand, Fox. I'm a bit anxious myself but everything will be just fine. Our suite at the Marriott is waiting for us, so just sit back and relax." 

"I'll try," Fox said hopelessly. He pulled out a file on one of the cases he and Scully had been working on and began to read it. Walter didn't want him to bring any work with him on the trip but he knew this was the only thing that would really relax him. 

After about an hour into their flight, Fox was growing restless. He glanced over at his lover who was asleep. Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. He didn't want to disturb Walter by having to go past him to get to the aisle, so he just sat there trying to sleep. He closed his eyes but sleep wouldn’t come. If he didn't get up and move around soon, he would scream. 

"Walter," he whispered, "Walter, I need to use the rest room." 

Walter opened one eye and peered at his lover. After sighing, he opened his seat belt and stood, so Fox could pass. 

"Thanks," Fox said, moving past and walked toward the restroom. Walter settled back into his seat and waited for Fox to return. When he came back to his seat, Walter noticed Fox had a grin on his face. 

"What are you grinning about?" 

"I had no idea the laboratories in first class were so big. They're much bigger than coach." 

"Yeah, so-- what's your point?" Walter asked, wondering what his lover was getting at. 

"Well, I read that file from cover to cover - twice. Now, I'm bored," Fox pouted. 

"And I ask again -- yeah, so, what's your point?" 

"Ya' ever heard of the Mile High Club, Walter?" Fox asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Walter gave him the ‘Are you out of your mind??’ expression. 

"Fox, I am not having sex with you in the bathroom!" Walter shouted as low as he could so his fellow passengers couldn't hear. 

"Why not, Walter? It might be fun. I've always wanted to try it. Come on, let's give it a try," Fox coaxed. 

"Fox, first of all, I'm too fuckin' old to be doing something like that. And second, if the both of us go into the bathroom together or come out together, someone will surely see us." 

"First of all, you are not too old to do it and second, most of the passengers are either asleep or reading. No one will see us go in or come out. And what if they do, they can't do anything about it." 

Walter sighed, knowing when his young lover had his mind made up, it was hard to change it. He had a way of talking him into doing anything he wanted. It was just a matter of time before he would be giving in. 

"You are not going to let up until I agree to do this, are you?" 

"You know me so well," Fox said, nuzzling Walter's neck. 

"Can we at least wait until later? More-- or hopefully all-- of the passengers will be asleep." 

"Sure. How about midnight, the witching hour," Fox asked, nipping an earlobe. 

"Fine. In the meantime, I'm going to get some rest. Do not wake me up until midnight-- is that clear?" 

"Yeah, get some rest. You're going need it," he said, winking at his lover then settling down himself. Fox glanced at his watch and set it for midnight. They had about three hours to wait. Fox felt himself becoming anxious again but this time he put himself to sleep by imagining what sex in an airplane bathroom would be like. 

At midnight, Fox's watch alarmed but he was already awake. He shut it off and sat up and looked around to see if the other passengers were asleep. It looked as though they were, so he glanced at his still sleeping lover. To wake him, Fox slowly slid his hand up his inner thigh, stopping just below his crotch. He then squeezed and rubbed the area until Walter's eyes opened. 

"It's midnight," Fox announced. "Show time." 

Walter groaned slightly, then sat up looking around. 

"Everyone's asleep. You ready?" Fox asked with bright eyes. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. You lead the way," Walter said, getting up so Fox could pass him. Fox nodded and made his way to the restroom with Walter following behind. Once they got to the door, both men glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. Then Fox opened the door and they rushed inside, shutting the door quickly and locking it. Fox had to make the first move because Walter was still a little apprehensive about the whole thing. He knelt down and opened his lover's fly and pulled out his cock. He then began to lick and suck it from head to base. Due to Fox's oral expertise, Walter's cock was hard in seconds. 

"Shit! I forgot the lube," Fox whispered. Walter reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle and handed it to him. Fox gave him a grin from ear to ear. 

"I guess I didn't take it out from that time you got me in the elevator," Walter said, slightly embarrassed. 

"Just for that, I’m going to make sure you cum extra hard. Take your pants down and put some lube on your cock," he ordered, as he pushed down his own pants. Once Walter’s pants were around his ankles, Fox told him to prepare him, so Walter put some more lube on his fingers then inserted them into his lover's ass - twisting and turning them deep inside the tight canal. Once prepared, Fox leaned against the sink and Walter positioned himself behind him, with one hand holding Fox’s hip and the other grasping his cock. Then he placed it at his lover's entrance and pushed himself in. Fox let out a groan and suddenly remembered where he was and that he needed to refrain from becoming too vocal. Walter grasped his lover’s hips with both hands now and began to thrust earnestly. Fox bit on his bottom lip to tame his urge to let out a moan, then he clenched his cheeks, making himself nice and tight. He heard Walter let out a low moan in appreciation of the gesture. Then Walter reached down and grabbed Fox’s cock and began to stroke it. With the thrusting in his ass and now being fisted – it didn’t take long for Fox to cum. Walter aimed Fox’s cock over the sink so his cum would go down the drain. After a few more hard and fast thrusts, Walter released himself inside his lover. He threw his head back, trying to suppress a grunt that came out a little too loudly. Suddenly feeling horribly embarrassed, both men recovered quickly, cleaned themselves and adjusted their clothing. Once they were both presentable again, Walter slowly pushed open the door and peered out. No one was looking their way so they quickly exited the bathroom and returned to their seats. Both men let out the breath they were holding, then glanced at each other. 

"We did it!” Fox exclaimed in a whisper. “ We're now official members of the Mile High Club," he beamed. 

"What do you want, a medal?" Walter asked, sounding a bit less than exuberant.  
Fox looked at his lover with concern. 

"You didn't enjoy it?" 

Walter looked into Fox's eyes and saw the hurt in them. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it, then brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. 

"Of course I enjoyed it, babe. I was just fooling with ya'. I'm proud to be a member of the Yard High Club," Walter said with pride. 

"Not Yard High, it's..." Fox stopped after he saw the grin on his lover's face. 

They kissed, then leaned their heads against one other and settled down for much deserved sleep. 

 

Sangster International Airport

Montego Bay, Jamaica

The plane landed at the airport after sundown. Once they claimed their bags, Walter and Fox made their way to the car service area. They walked towards the first cab in line. An attractive Jamaican man wearing a yellow bandana on his head, flew out of his cab and grabbed Fox’s bag. 

“Let me help you wit’ dat,” the cabby said with a wide grin. 

He threw the bags in the trunk then took Walter’s bags and threw them inside also. He opened the door and held it open so Fox and Walter could get in. After shutting the door, he ran and got into the driver’s seat. 

“Where you two goin’?” 

“The Marriot Hotel. Do you know where it is?” Walter asked. 

“Yeah, Mon. Don’t worry ‘bout a ting. Reggie gonna’ get you deer in no time et toll,” the cabby said as he pulled out and headed towards the hotel. 

“So, are ya' here on vacation or business?” the cabby asked. 

“Vacation,” Walter and Fox said together. 

“Dis is dee best place ta come for a vacation, ya’ know. You can not beat da weather. We get lots of honeymooners and couples wit romance on deer minds. You should come bock and bring da wives.” 

“Oh, we’re not married,” Fox told him. 

The cabby glanced in the mirror at Fox. 

“Oh I see,” he said, with a gleam in his eye. “Well, we have somethin’ for everybody here.” 

The cab pulled up to the hotel and the cabby got their bags and placed them on the sidewalk. 

“Thanks,” Walter said, handing the man a tip. 

“Tank you! Dee two of you have a wonderful time out here. And just so ya' know, deers a romantic little café just down dee road, in case ya' wanna’ get in da mood,” he offered with a wink, then got back in his cab and left. 

Walter and Fox glanced at each other with puzzled expressions. 

“Are we that obvious?” Walter asked his lover. 

“Nah, he’s probably psychic. I read that many Jamaicans believe in the paranormal and some possess the ability to read minds, giving them strong perceptive skills,” Fox said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Like that physic hotline lady?” Walter asked, tongue in cheek. 

“I don’t know about her but some do possess the skill.” 

“You mean the cabby read our minds and found out we were a gay couple?” Walter asked. Just then, a bellboy came out and put their bags on a cart. 

“Maybe or maybe he just sensed it,” Fox said as he and Walter followed behind their luggage. 

“It couldn’t be he just assumed we were gay because we’re two unmarried men on vacation together.” 

“That could be the reason, too-- but I’m guessing it’s because he’s psychic.” 

Walter shook his head and chuckled. 

“I knew there was a reason why I loved you,” he said, wrapping an arm around Fox’s neck. 

Fox chuckled, letting his lover pull him into the hotel. 

Once they checked in, they went straight to their suite. Fox threw his bags on the floor and went to the sliding door. After peering through the glass, he was happy to see they were right on the beach. He opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the sand. 

"Man, I wish we could go for a swim right now," he said, coming back into the room and shutting the door. 

"Well, it's pretty dark out there now. We'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow," Walter said, transferring his belongings from his suitcase to the dresser drawer. 

Fox threw himself down on the bed. “You’ve never heard of a midnight swim?” he asked, placing his hands behind his head. 

“Sure I have, but it’s not midnight now - so what’s your point?” 

Fox sat up. “It doesn’t have to be at midnight. It’s about swimming at night - in the beautiful moonlight. I’ve heard it’s very romantic,” he explained, getting up on his knees to plant tiny kisses on his lover’s neck and face. 

“That sounds wonderful, babe, but not tonight - I’m a little beat. Maybe we could do it tomorrow night, okay?” Skinner suggested with a sweet smile. 

Fox stopped the kisses and gave Walter a slightly disappointed look. 

"Fine - then what are we going to do tonight?" 

"Well, we could order some dinner from room service, then go to bed." 

"Go to bed?! I don't wanna' go to sleep now, I'm far too excited!" Fox protested, complete with pout. 

"Who said anything about sleep?" Walter asked, giving his anxious lover a devious smile. 

“I thought you just said you were beat,” Fox told him, somewhat confused. 

“Yeah, a bit tired to go swimming, but I didn’t say anything about being too tired to fuck your brains out,” Walter growled, pushing his lover back on the bed. He took each of Fox’s hands and raised them above his head, then bent his head to give him a torturous take-your-breath-away kiss. The kiss lasted so long, Fox thought he would pass out from lack of air. Just as he was beginning to panic, Walter broke the kiss, raising his head to peer into his lover’s eyes. Fox was breathing hard and his bottom lip was slightly bruised and puffy. A good look for him, Walter thought. 

Both men continued to stare into each other’s eyes, making the intensity of the moment more profound. Keeping Fox’s hands in place with one hand, Walter pushed Fox’s T-shirt up exposing his chest and belly. He then slid his hand very slowly across the naked flesh, gliding over hardening nipples and coming to rest on the flat, firm belly. Walter kept his hand on his lover’s stomach for a few moments more, while looking into the lustful hazel eyes. With a devilish smirk, Walter bent down and attached his mouth to a pebble hard extremely sensitive nipple. He began to suck it into his mouth, as Fox arched up and let out a groan. After a few minutes of torturing that nipple, he moved to the other one, causing Fox to groan louder as he bit on his bottom lip. Once both nipples were thoroughly sucked, Walter gave Fox another kiss that left both men panting. 

“God Walter, please...please touch me,” Fox pleaded breathlessly. 

Walter glanced down at the area in question, then looked at his lover. Fox’s eyes were still pleading for his lover to touch him. Walter didn’t want him to wait any longer. He put his hand on Fox’s groin, felt the large bulge and gave it a good squeeze, causing Fox’s hips to buck off the bed. Walter let go of the hold he had on Fox’s hands and told him to keep them over his head and to spread his legs. He then opened Fox’s jeans and placed a hand inside his underwear, taking hold of his balls. He began to fondle and squeeze them. Fox’s body gyrated like crazy and he was continuously moaning. Without stopping the movement of his hand, Walter began to kiss his lover, causing Fox’s moaning to be muffled inside his mouth. 

“Are you really hot and horny right now?” Walter whispered, breaking the kiss. 

“Y-yes...God yes...please Walter...I can’t take it,” Fox panted. 

“Oh, you’ll take it alright. You’ll take everything I’m gonna’ give you,” Walter growled in a deep sexy voice that made Fox even more horny - if that were possible. Fox’s cock was so hard it was becoming very uncomfortable still trapped inside his jeans. He took a hand from over his head and began to fondle himself. 

“I thought I told you to keep your hands over your head,” Walter scolded. “Now, I’m going to make sure that you do as you’re told." 

Walter moved off the bed and went over to the closet, where he hung his clothes. Fox immediately stopped fondling himself and watched to see what his lover was going to do. He also put his hand back over his head. Walter quickly returned to the bed carrying a leather belt. He slapped it on his thigh causing Fox to jump. 

“This will make sure you keep those hands up,” he said as he wrapped the belt around his lover’s wrists, then buckled it to one of the poles in the head board of the bed. Once Fox’s wrists were firmly in place over his head, Walter resumed what he was doing moments before. 

“Now, where was I?” he asked mockingly. 

“You were about to make me cum,” Fox rasped out, hoping that was the truth. 

“No, not yet. I believe I was working on these balls,” Walter said as he pulled the stiff cock and heavy balls from their cotton confinement. After a few more torturous moments of fondling, he quickly removed Fox’s socks and shoes. Then he pulled his jeans and underwear off his legs and threw them on the floor. Now Fox laid before him completely naked with his T-shirt pushed up around his belted wrists. Walter stood and watched his lover’s gorgeously naked body, ravishing it with his eyes. The body before him was heaving and gyrating - wanting desperately to be released - in more ways than one. 

Walter’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips in anticipation of what he was about to do to this body. Fox saw the look on his lover’s face and it caused his heart to skip a beat and his cock to twitch on his belly. 

Walter slowly walked towards his lover and crawled on the bed once more. He bent his head and lapped at a nipple until it was once again hard and tender. He did the same to the other one. Fox twisted and turned as much as he could against his bound wrists. 

“You like my tongue on your nipples, don’t you?”

Fox just nodded and groaned. 

“Good, then I’m sure you’ll really like it on this,” Walter said as he began to lick Fox’s cock like it were an extremely tasty lollipop or a quickly melting popsicle. While he licked his cock, he pinched both of Fox’s nipples, keeping them stiff and sensitive. Fox was really thrashing around now. Walter had to sit on his legs to keep them from flailing around and preventing him from the task at hand-- or the tongue at cock, as it were. 

After a few more seconds, Walter began to lick his lover’s balls. He lapped all around them and paid close attention to the sensitive underside. He spread Fox’s legs wide and lifted them up so he could get to his tight puckered opening. Walter's tongue licked the hole, then plunged deep inside. Fox’s hips were wildly trying to thrust upward towards Walter’s tongue. 

“Deeper...ahhhh...please, Walter...go deeper,” Fox begged. 

Walter knew he could never get deep enough into his lover with his tongue and he figured he had tortured him enough. He climbed off the bed and began to remove his clothes. Although he felt Fox had been tortured enough for one night, he took of his clothes off excruciatingly slow. He stood before his still writhing lover and peeled off each piece of clothing - slowly revealing small portions of his magnificent body. When he got down to his infamous 'tightie whities', Walter pushed his hand beneath the elastic and cotton and began to fondle himself. With his eyes on his lover, Walter pulled out the head of his cock and allowed it to peek out from his underwear. Fox was once again begging for release. 

“Walter-- pleeeease don’t do this to me...please! I wanna’ cum so fucking bad! Christ, I can’t take it anymore! I really can’t! I’m gonna’ come all by myself if you don’t do something...NOW!” 

There was no need for Walter to fist himself to hardness because he was already quite hard. He grabbed some lube and rubbed it on his penis, making it nice and slick. Then he coated two fingers and got between Fox’s legs. He pushed his legs up, resting them on his shoulders. He knew he couldn’t take too long preparing his lover if he didn’t want him to cum before he entered him, so he quickly pushed his fingers inside long enough to get the lube in. He then pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the tiny entrance. He looked into Fox’s eyes once more and saw them close in anticipation to what was about to come. With that, he unceremoniously slammed into Fox’s ass, all the way to the hilt. Fox threw his head back, pressing it deep into the mattress, as Walter began to ram into him. 

This was a good hard fuck-- just what Fox needed. If Walter had started out tender and gentle, he knew he would have cum in seconds - but with him being a bit rough, Fox could suppress his impending orgasm a while longer.  
Fox wished Walter would touch his cock, even though he knew if he did, he would most definitely cum. It was weeping horribly now and beginning to feel down right painful. 

“Walter, please touch my cock!” 

“In a minute, babe - I’ll touch it when I’m ready. That way we’ll cum together,” Walter told him. 

“I hope you’re almost ready because I’m really ready!” 

“A few more thrusts should do it,” Walter groaned, then grasped Fox’s cock and began pumping it, hard and fast - in time with his thrusts. From the sudden, intense sensation, Fox let out a yell, violently pulling on the belt attached to the head board. He knew his wrists were going to be bruised, but none of that mattered at the moment. 

“Ahhhh, you’re doin’ it! I’m gonna’ cum!” Fox exclaimed as his face contorted in preparation of the hardest orgasm he’d had in a while. 

At the same time, Walter could feel his orgasm coming. He also knew it was going to be an intense one. Sweat was dripping off his body as he continued to simultaneously fuck and fist his lover. Suddenly, both men let out loud throaty howls and Fox spilled out over his lover’s hand and his belly - while Walter came deep inside Fox’s ass. His limp cock slid from his lover’s ass and from sheer exhaustion, Walter fell over - collapsing next to his lover. Fox slowly let his legs drop down on the bed. All that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing and hard swallowing. After a few minutes, Fox realized his hands were still belted and over his head. 

“Walter, I hate to bother you, but...” Fox said, shaking his hands so they would make noise against the headboard. 

Walter turned his head to see what Fox wanted and suddenly remembered he had restrained his lover. 

“Oh man! Sorry, babe. I’ll let you loose in a second,” Walter said as he moved to get up from the bed. At once, he could feel every muscle in his body screaming for him to lie back down. As he moved to unbuckle the belt and remove the shirt, he let out a groan. Fox looked at him with concern. 

“Are you okay?” Fox asked, as he sat up, rubbing his slightly bruised wrists. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine - but how about you? Let me take a look at it,” Walter said noticing the red marks on his lover’s wrists. 

“It’s nothin’- I’m fine,” Fox admitted. 

“You need some ointment. I’ll be right back.” Walter padded naked into the bathroom, leaving Fox sprawled naked on the bed. He returned with the ointment and a damp towel and reached out and gently grasped one of Fox’s wrists and applied the ointment to it - then to the other one. 

“There. That should make ‘em feel a lot better,” Walter said, placing the tube on the night table. He quickly wiped both of them with the towel, then climbed back in bed next to Fox. He grabbed Fox and held him in his arms and they both laid together for a while in silence - until Fox spoke. 

“Did I mention how incredible you made me feel tonight? I don’t remember the last time I came that hard,” Fox said, lowering his head to give Walter a tender kiss on his shoulder. 

“You weren’t the only one. I thought for sure I wouldn’t survive the orgasm,” Walter admitted with a chuckle, his hand slowly caressing his lover’s silky hair. 

“What do you think that was all about?” Fox asked, looking up in Walter’s face. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why do you think it was so intense for the both of us this time?” 

“Well, maybe it’s because we’re on our first vacation together. It’s both exciting and new and sometimes situations like this make’s one lose their inhibitions - hence the cumming harder than usual." Walter explained.

“I think you’re right. You know what that means don’t you?” Fox asked, grinning up at his lover. 

“No, what?” 

“That means that we have to go away on vacation at least once a week.” 

“But it won’t be our first vacation, so I don’t think it’ll be the way it was tonight.” 

Fox looked a little disappointed. 

“Are you saying that we will never experience sex like we had tonight ever again?” 

Walter heard the hurt and worry in his lover’s voice. 

“Now, I wouldn’t say that. I’m sure we’ll have more amazing sex, it just won’t be like it was tonight - it’ll just be different - no better or worse - just different,” Walter assured him. 

Fox was silent, so Walter pulled him into a tighter embrace. 

“Baby, I don’t want you to worry about the sex we will have. I want you to concentrate on the sex we just had,” Walter said. 

After a moment, Fox realized his lover was right. While he was worrying about whether or not they would ever have sex like they had tonight, he wasn’t paying attention to the amazing sex they just had. He wasn’t relishing what they had just done and the way it made him feel. 

“You’re right - I’m sorry. I get so preoccupied with the wrong things sometimes. I want the way you made me feel tonight to last forever and not think about anything else,” he said, lying his head against Walter’s chest. 

“Same here, babe,” Walter said, resting his head on the top of Fox’s head, after giving it a tiny kiss. 

Soon both men had drifted off to sleep and all that could be heard was the sound of breathing and a bit of snoring. 

 

The next morning, Walter turned over to find he was alone in the bed. He leaned up and saw the sliding door leading to the beach was open. He slipped on the luxurious white terry cloth bath robe provided by the hotel and padded barefoot to the door. Once there, he saw his lover standing naked on the shore. Walter stepped out onto the sand and watched as Fox dived into the water. He went back into the room for a moment and when he returned, Fox had surfaced and saw Walter standing in the doorway, so he came running from the water toward him. Fox gave him a peck on the lips then purposely shook his head like a wet dog, throwing water all over his robed lover. 

"Fox!" Walter yelled, backing away. "I prefer to take my own shower, thank you!" 

"Walter, the water is the same as I remembered it -- warm, a beautiful shade of blue and sparkling clean!" 

"Fox, I can't believe you when out there like that,” Walter said, referring to his nakedness. “How do you know someone wasn't watching you-- like I was?" 

"Walter, you said this portion of the beach was semi-private, so I'm sure no one saw me." 

"The word is ‘semi’. There might very well have been someone out there watching you." 

"Come on, Walter, stop worrying. We're on vacation. No worries. Why don't you join me for a nice dip?" 

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. While you were out there frolicking, I called room service and ordered some breakfast. It'll be here any minute." 

"Great! I am a little hungry. We can go swimming afterwards," Fox said, going to sit at the dining table, still quite naked. 

"Fox, I think you should put on some clothes - a robe or something. Room service usually brings the food inside and sets up everything." 

Fox grabbed the end of the table cloth and laid it over his groin. 

"There, now nothing can be seen. Actually, I had planned on staying naked the entire time we're here." 

Walter shook his head. "Fox, I'm sure this isn't a nudist beach. If you go naked around here, you will surely be arrested. I didn't come to this place to bail you out of jail." Fox simply shrugged. "Look, I'm going to take a quick shower. If someone knocks, do not answer it-- just call me and I'll do it." 

Fox nodded and watched as Walter went into the bathroom and shut the door. A newspaper was lying on the table, so Fox picked it up and began reading it. After a short time had passed, there was a knock on the door. Fox looked at the door, then towards the bathroom. He called out to Walter. When there was no answer, he got up and went to the door, covering himself with the newspaper. 

After looking through the peephole, he saw it was room service. Fox opened the door to let the guy in. He sat on the bed with the newspaper on his lap and watched the guy set everything up. As the room service guy was about to leave, Fox wanted to tip him but since he wasn’t wearing any pants, he told him he would catch him later. As Fox was returning from closing the door, Walter came out of the bathroom. 

“Room service came and you answered the door like that? Didn’t I tell you to call me?” Walter asked, quite annoyed. 

“Well, I didn’t answer the door like this. I covered myself with the newspaper,” Fox told him, demonstrating. “Besides, I did call you but you didn’t hear me, so I let the guy in. No problem. I don’t even think he noticed I was naked.” 

Walter gave him a stern look, then turned his attention to breakfast. Fox had already taken the lids off the plates.  
“Are the waffles for me?” Fox asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, the waffles and sausage links are yours and the fruit plate is mine,” Walter said, sitting down at the table. “I also got us a pitcher of orange juice and coffee, of course.” 

Fox sat down at the table and Walter made a face. 

“You’re going to eat breakfast naked?” 

“Sure, what not?” Fox asked innocently as he poured pure maple syrup over his waffles. 

“Fox, I know it’s just me but don’t you think you should show a little more discretion? Besides what if you dropped something hot in your lap? I don’t think that would be too pleasant, do you?” 

Fox sat glaring at him for a while. 

“Fine, you want me to put something on then I will,” Fox said, getting up from the table and storming off in search of his travel bag, which he had yet to unpack. 

“Fox, I didn’t mean for you to get angry about it. If you’d prefer to eat naked, then be my guest. Like you said, we’re on vacation and I....” Walter stopped in mid-sentence as he gawked in shock at what his lover had decided to put on. Fox was wearing a black leather thong with a matching leather chest harness. 

“There, is that better?” he asked, holding his arms out and turning completely around. 

Walter’s eyes widened to the size of quarters. 

“Um...yeah, that’s a hell of a lot better,” Walter commented. “Where the hell did you get that?” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise. I found it at an adult accessories shop. The guy told me I would look really hot in it so I allowed him to convince me to buy it. I thought you might like it,” Fox said as he nonchalantly ate his waffles as though he were wearing normal clothes. 

“Oh I do, I do,” Walter said, not able to stop himself from staring at the way the harness made his pecs and nipples looked. 

“I gotta’ tell ya’ though,” Fox said between bites, “I’d be a lot more comfortable naked. This thong is digging into my ass and it’s really uncomfortable,” he admitted, squirming in his chair. 

“But it looks good,” Walter grinned. 

“Really?” 

Walter nodded, his goofy grin still intact. 

“Well, if you really think so, then I can endure it I guess. Besides, I bought it for you.” 

“Thanks,” Walter said as he tore his eyes away from his lover, finally getting to his fruit plate. 

Once Fox had finished his coffee, he got up from the table, allowing Walter to get a good look at his ass in the thong. 

“Fox, hold it - come here.” 

Fox stopped and turned back towards his lover. 

“Turn around - I have to see your ass.” 

Fox turned around and pushed his ass in Walter’s face. Walter reached out and began to caress the firm globes - his finger traced the leather strip separating them. 

“Poor baby - this does look a little painful, but incredibly hot,” Walter admitted, giving each cheek a kiss. 

“Well, that’s all that counts,” Fox smiled, looking back at his lover. “But do you mind if I take it off now? I was thinking about wearing it another time when we're both in the mood.” 

Walter glanced up at his lover and sighed. “Well, if you really want to, but you have to promise to put it on again-- soon,” he said, squeezing Fox’s ass and giving each cheek a light slap. 

“Of course, especially since I know you really like it,” Fox grinned, moving away from Walter’s attentions to remove the garment. 

“Take it off out here. I want to watch you,” he said, sitting back in his chair. 

Fox shrugged and began to remove the harness first. He unbuckled the belts on each side and pulled it over his head. After throwing it on the bed, he rubbed his chest and nipples. Then he opened the snap on the thong, turned his ass toward Walter and slowly pushed it down his legs and stepped out. He threw it on the bed, then rubbed and squeezed his ass. 

“Ah, that’s much better,” Fox said, then threw himself on the bed, naked once again. "So, what are we going to do today? You got any plans?” he asked anxiously. 

Walter was finishing up his coffee. "Well, after that little show, I’d say we stay in the suite and order room service again for lunch - if you know what I mean,” Walter suggested, with a lecherous grin. 

“I know exactly what you mean and I’m all for it, believe me - but you said we’d go swimming today,” Fox reminded him, sitting up on the bed. 

“Yes I did. Okay, then how about we hang out on the beach and catch some rays?” 

"Yes! That sounds great. Then we could do a little skinny dipping later." 

"I don't know about that, but I do know I want you to put on some trunks or something." 

“But don’t you want me to get an all-over tan?” Fox asked, turning over to show his lover his tan-less ass. 

“No, I’m perfectly happy with your tight white butt, thank you.” 

"Fine, I'll put on some trunks." Fox said, rolling off the bed. He went to his bag and pulled out a pair of Speedos - red ones to be exact. 

Walter looked up and laughed. "Christ, you still have those?" 

"Yes. You don't like 'em any more? They used to be your favorite," Fox said as he stepped into the swimsuit. 

"No, they still look great on you, it's just that they're kind of old. Are there holes in them?" 

"No, there are no holes in them." Fox rolled his eyes then went over and picked up the two shopping bags he brought. 

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s in those bags?” Walter asked, slipping into his own swim trunks. 

"Yep, as soon as we get outside. Come on, let's go." Fox walked out onto the pristine white sand. Walter followed him carrying two large bath towels. He gave one to Fox and they laid them on the lounge chairs set up on the beach. They both sat and applied sun block to each other. After they were oiled up like two Greek gods, Fox gave Walter one of the shopping bags. 

"Go ahead, take it out," Fox said with a big eager grin. 

Walter looked in the bag then frowned. "Fox, what is this?" he asked as he pulled out a white hat with a black band and held it up. 

"It's a Panama hat. It's for the sun. I thought it would look good on you. I got one for myself, too. Try it on," Fox said, putting his hat on. 

Walter didn't want to hurt his lover's feelings, but he hardly ever wore hats - so he just sat the hat on the top of his head. 

"Not like that. Cock it or something." Fox maneuvered the hat until he liked the way it looked on Walter's head. "It looks great! I knew it would suit you. I figured a hat would be perfect, especially with your lack of hair and all." 

"Oh, thank you," Walter said sarcastically. He then got up and went back into the suite to see whether he looked like an idiot or not. Surprisingly, he liked the reflection looking back at him. He went back out to the beach. "Fox, you're right, it looks great! Thank you!" 

"You're welcome! So -- now what are we going to do?" Fox asked. 

"Fox, why do we have to do anything? Can't we just sit here and relax?" Walter asked, laying back in the chair and closing his eyes. 

"Walter, this is going to get old real quick. Come on, let's go skinny dipping. No one is here to see us," Fox said, standing up, getting ready to push down his Speedo. 

"Fox!" Walter shouted. "Not now! If I can relax a little, maybe -- and I say maybe -- I'll be in the mood to skinny dip. For now, I just want to lie here. Okay?" 

Fox sat back down, pouting. "Sure, Fine, Whatever." 

Walter glanced at his moping lover. He felt bad about his attitude. Fox was only trying to make their trip fun and exciting. He was being an old fart. 

"Fox?" He waited for Fox to look at him. "There are a lot of ways I can relax to get in the mood. Maybe there's something you could do to help the situation," Walter said, giving his lover another devious smile. 

Fox's pout turned into a wide grin. "Maybe there is something I can do." He got off his chair and knelt down next to Walter. Fox then pushed his hand inside Walter's trunks and pulled out his cock. He began to pump it slowly, then gradually began to stroke it faster. As pre-cum formed on the head, Fox licked it off and circled the head with his tongue. Walter removed Fox's hat and rubbed his hand in his silky hair as he watched his lover work on him. Shortly afterwards, Walter came. Fox immediately pulled Walter's trunks off, then stood and removed his own.

"I think you're in the mood now, right?" 

"I guess so," he said a little reluctantly. 

"Good!" Fox exclaimed, removing Walter's hat, then grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the water. 

Both men began to frolic and had a good time with one another. Walter had to admit he was having fun and was glad he let Fox talk him into doing this. He’d always had trouble letting himself go and freeing up his inhibitions. Fox had done a lot to help him to change. This trip was a conscious effort to try and liberate himself sexually. He let himself not think about what he was doing, to just do it and enjoy himself-- and he was doing just that. 

Unfortunately, Fox and Walter weren't the only ones enjoying themselves on the beach that day. On the far side, out of sight from the two lovers, an elderly woman sat with a pair of binoculars. She peered through them at the two very attractive, gloriously naked men. She felt a little guilty about spying on them but she figured as long as no one was being hurt, it was fine. Earlier she saw the younger one running bare-assed on the beach. He was a sight to see, she thought, with his impressive penis swaying as he ran and the way the sun bounced off his well toned ass. Now he was there again, apparently with his lover this time. An older man--bald, very attractive, with a muscular build.

As a young woman, she always admired the male form in all its glory. When it became available, she was the first of her female friends to actually purchase a copy of “PlayGirl”. She believed she still had a few copies lying around somewhere. In her day, the idea of homosexuality was forbidden and frowned upon but looking at these two attractive men enjoying themselves together - what woman in her right mind would not want to look and appreciate their beauty? 

She took another sip of her lemonade and watched as the older one pulled the younger one out of the water and threw him down on the sand. The larger man buried his face into the slighter one's crotch. After a little while, he stood up and squatted over said crotch, then began to move up and down. The old woman knew exactly what they were doing and briefly took the binoculars away from her face, blushing slightly. She decided to give the lovers a little privacy by going to the bathroom. She hoped they would still be there when she returned. 

When she returned to her spot, the two men were still there, but now they were just lying beside one another on the sand. After looking through her binoculars again, she discovered they were both still quite naked. It looked as though they were done for the day, so the woman decided to go inside. She wasn’t sure if she would get another chance to watch her two lovers in action again, but she was content to had seen what she did see. 

Walter and Fox laid together in glorious afterglow for a while, until the sun’s rays became too hot to bare any longer. 

“Walter, the sun is beginning to be a little much. I think we should get in the shade or something,” Fox said, getting up. He reached down for his lover’s hand and helped him up from the sand. 

“How about taking a quick dip to get this sand off us first,” Walter suggested, seeing they were both covered. 

“Sure - last one in is a rotten egg!” Fox exclaimed as he ran towards the water. Walter ran quickly behind him and both men were back in the water, frolicking once more. Walter exited the water first and jogged back to the lounge chairs, where he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Fox soon joined him and grabbed his own towel, placing it around his shoulders. 

“That was fun. Maybe later we can go for that midnight swim you promised me,” Fox said, sitting on the chair and finding it too hot, so he quickly stood back up. 

“Why don’t you put the towel on the chair or wrap it around your waist?” Walter asked after seeing what had happened. 

Fox shrugged, then wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down. Once he was stretched out, he unwrapped himself and let the towel lay open, exposing his genitals. He drew up one knee and placed his hands behind his head. 

“Christ, Fox, I had no idea that your were such an exhibitionist,” Walter said, not believing his lover's behavior.  
Fox had his eyes closed as he spoke to Walter. 

“I never thought of myself as one, but for some reason out here I just feel really...un-inhibited. I’m just loving being naked.” Fox admitted.

“Well, at home you do like walking around the house naked. And now that I’m thinking about it, I’ve seen you watch TV naked and read naked. You know what, Fox?” Walter asked, sitting up and looking in his lover’s direction. 

“What?” Fox said, his eyes still closed. 

“I think you’re a nudist - one of those people who just like being naked all the time.” 

A smile grew on Fox’s handsome features. 

“Maybe I am,” he shrugged. “Would you have a problem with that if I was?” 

“No, not at all, unless you wanted to go naked at inappropriate times - like when we were in a super market or at the gym.” 

Fox opened his eyes and looked over at his lover. 

“Ya’ know, there are nudist colonies and resorts that let you shop naked and work out naked. They let you do all sorts of things naked,” Fox informed him. 

“Well, that’s nice, but there’s really only one thing I like doing naked,” Walter said as he got up from the lounge chair. 

Fox frowned. “One thing - I think I can guess what that is, but unless you shower with your clothes on - I think you’d better add a second thing,” Fox said, grinning. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” Walter said chuckling, then started looking around. 

“What are you looking for?” Fox asked. 

“Where are the hats?” 

Fox sat up. “They were right here on the lounge chairs. The wind must have blew them away.” 

As Fox got up to look, Walter spotted one of the hats on the sand a few feet away. 

“I see one,” he said, running to get it before the wind got to it again. 

Fox was looking towards his lover and trying to peer further down the beach to see if the other hat was somewhere in sight. Suddenly, he sensed that someone was watching him, so he swung around and came face to face with an elderly woman - holding a hat - his hat. He was still quite naked and he saw the woman’s eyes drift downward when he turned around. 

“Excuse me young man, but I saw this hat being carried by the wind and it came to rest against the steps of my front porch. Does it belong to you?” she asked, holding up the hat. 

Fox quickly snatched the hat from the old woman to cover his nakedness. 

“Yes ma’am, it’s mine,” he answered, blushing horribly. 

Just then, Walter appeared with his hat and wearing only his towel. As he came up upon Fox and the old woman, he felt just as naked as Fox did moments ago. 

“I see you found yours. Good. It would be a shame to have lost it when it looked so good on you,” the woman said grinning and batting her lashes. 

Walter wondered what the woman was talking about. How would she had seen what the hat had looked like on him? The only time he had it on was before they went skinny dipping and just before Fox had been giving him a....  
He looked over at Fox and he could tell he had already come to the same conclusion. 

“Um...ma’am, how did you know the hat looked good on me?” Walter asked, narrowing his eyes at the old woman.  
The woman looked from him to his lover, then lowered her eyes. 

“Were you watching us, Ma’am?” Fox asked, still holding his hat in front of his genitals. 

The woman pulled a tiny pair of binoculars from the pocket of her house dress and held it up, looking quite embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry. I usually look at the distant ships or dolphins through them, but today when I looked through them...I saw the two of you on the beach. I didn’t mean to spy on you, but I couldn’t help it...the both of you were just so...beautiful,” the old woman admitted, placing her binoculars back in her pocket. 

Fox and Walter looked at one another, then smiled. It was hard to be angry at the old woman for what she did. 

“It’s okay. No one was hurt,” Walter reassured her. 

The woman looked up at Walter’s face, then over at the smiling face of his lover. 

“Yeah, no one was hurt,” Fox added. 

The woman’s face brightened. “I was thinking the same thing. Thank you for not being angry with me. Well, I won’t keep you boys any longer - in case you’re not done with your ‘swim’.” She said, emphasizing the word ‘swim’. “I’ll just be going now,” she said as she turned to walk away. 

“Thanks for bringing me my hat!” Fox yelled after her. The woman waved her hand, without turning back. 

“Well, whadaya’ know, the old woman’s a big peeping tom,” Walter said, sitting back on the chair. 

“The word’s 'voyeur',” Fox told him, sitting back on his chair, after wrapping his towel around himself. 

“Do you think she got sexual gratification by watching us?” Walter asked, putting his hat on. 

“Oh man, you just made me get this horrible image of her sitting there watching us while she masturbated,” Fox said, grimacing. 

“She's probably lonely. How old do you think she is?” 

“I don’t know. She looked like she could be in her late 70's or early 80's,” Fox estimated. 

“I guess some people never really lose their sexual appetite,” Walter said, lying back on the lounge chair, dipping the brim of his hat over his eyes. 

“I hope we never lose ours when we get that old. I want to be sucking and fucking you well into our 90's,” Fox admitted, putting his hat on his face. 

“Well, when you’re in your 90's, I’ll be in my 100's. If-- and I say, if-- I’m still alive, do you really want to be sucking and fucking an over 100 year old man?” 

“If that man is you, then hell yeah!” Fox answered with enthusiasm. “I’d love to try and get your wrinkly, shriveled up old dick to straighten up and fly right. I’ll be sure to have plenty of Viagra on hand. Hell, by that time we would have probably bought out the company,” Fox said, laughing out loud. Walter joined him and they both were laughing at the absurdity of it all. 

“Do you think she’ll be still looking at us?” Fox asked, glancing in the distance where the woman went. 

“Probably. My guess is she’s looking at us right now,” Walter said. 

Fox opened up his towel, exposing his genitals once again. Walter glanced over at him, from under the brim of his hat. 

“Fox, what are you doing?” 

“Well, if she is still looking, I want to give her something to look at,” he explained. 

Walter shook his head. After a few moments of silence, Fox took his hat off his face and looked over at his lover. 

“Hey Walter, do you think she can see in the dark with them?” 

“Probably not. Why?” 

“Too bad. Now she won’t be able to see our little midnight swim tonight,” Fox said, actually a bit disappointed. 

Walter heard his tone and lifted the hat from his eyes and sat up. 

“You’re actually disappointed that she won’t be able to see us, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, a little,” Fox pouted. 

“Well, we can go down to her part of the beach to swim so she’ll be sure to see us? Or better yet - why don’t you go and get a spot light to put on us while we’re in the water? 

Fox glared at him. 

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Fox said, still upset. 

Walter got up and crouched down besides Fox’s chair. 

“Baby, it’s not about whether or not the old woman’s watching us. It’s about the two of us having a good time together,” Walter told him, moving a strand of hair from his forehead. 

Fox turned his head to look at his lover. Once again, he was obsessing on the wrong thing. This should be about him and Walter enjoying themselves skinny dipping under the moonlight. It’s supposed to be a wonderfully romantic experience for them and here he was wondering if an old woman was going to be watching them or not. 

“You’re right, Walter. It’s not about that old lady, it’s about us,” Fox said, leaning up to give his lover a hungry kiss. Soon the two were locked in a passionate embrace. Walter shed his towel and fondling began on Fox's lounge chair. Neither man gave a second thought to whether or not they were being watched. By the time they both had cum, the sun was beginning to set. They decided to go inside, get some dinner and wait for midnight - then come back out for that moonlight swim. Walter stood and wrapped his towel back around his waist. Fox also stood, flinging his towel over his shoulder. After picking up their hats and swimsuits, both men wrapped their arms around each other and walked together back to the suite. Fox glanced down the beach to where the old woman had gone and waved his hat in her direction - just in case she was still looking. 

As they disappeared into the suite, a pair of binoculars were put down beside an empty glass of lemonade and a chair was vacated momentarily until the next time a certain pair of lovers decided to come out once more to enjoy each other’s company. 

The End


End file.
